1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard, and more particularly to a lighting keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of conventional lighting keyboards are provided with light emitting diodes within keyboard housings for lighting key caps, in such a manner that light generated within each of the keyboard housings has a fixed color.
Taiwanese Utility Model No. M256532 discloses a lighting keyboard, which is provided with a multi-color luminescent panel for generating multi-color light. However, backlight colors of the lighting keyboard cannot be adjusted.
Taiwanese Invention Patent Application Publication No. 201032152 discloses a lighting keyboard, which is changeable in the color of light generated from the lighting keyboard according to preference and needs of users through software control. Such a software control, however, incurs extra costs, and is cost and time-consuming. Hence, it is desirable that, the backlight color of a lighting keyboard can be adjusted manually without software control.